Wwe: Me Or Him
by XxXkelly55XxX
Summary: Eve Stratus Is a new born vampire. Cody Rhodes has developed feelings for her.But Randy orton being the new kid in school eve starts spending time with him. Will cody be able to tell eve how he feels about her or will it be ti late? Cody/Eve/Randy
1. Chapter 1

_A/N __hey guys this is my first time writing a story on fanfic so it may not be so good. So I hope you enjoy._

__**Me or him**__

_**I walked into the house. My mom looked from the clock to me. I can tell by the look on her face she pissed off.**_

_"**Eve Stratus where have you been" she said yelling at me**_

_"**Out" I said. I was really dizzy. I was thirsty but not like a normal person would be. I was thirsty for….blood**_

_"**With who"**_

_"**Cody who else" I said yelling at her. I turned around to go upstairs but then she grabbed my arm**_

_"**I'm not done talking to you" As she said that I slapped her hand away **_

_"**Don't touch me" I ran upstairs. After that my mom hasn't said a thing to me after my actions to her. I didn't want to become a vampire but Cody had to do something to stop me yelling. Which made me scream even more.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**Cody hasn't been in school for the past 3 days. So today I have to drop off his homework to his house. It's really creepy on the way there because he leaves in the woods. I finally got to his house I went to knock on the door but once my hands hit the door, the door slowly opened.**_

_"**Cody" I said yelling. I heard something upstairs. So I went up the stairs slowly. I got up to his room to see his door half way open. As I looked inside of his room I saw something I wish I didn't see. Cody was sucking someone's blood. When I saw what was going on I dropped all of his homework making him turn around. He had blood all over his mouth. I was scared. I looked him in the eyes then ran out of his house. As I was running I felt like someone was chasing me. When I turned my head there he was Cody. I tripped and fell on the ground. Cody had cough up to me **_

_"**Stay away from me" I yelled **_

_"**Keep it down" He said looking at me then to the cut I got when I fell**_

_**I looked at what he was staring at, I looked into his to see the red in it then he started to walk close to be "CODY" I said with tears then next thing I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I woke up in a bed. I was craving for blood. Cody gave me a bottle that had blood in it. After I finished it I had asked him what had happened to me the only word I heard was….Vampire. I didn't want to be like this but he was craving for blood at the time.**_

_**Flash back over**_

_**I wish I wasn't like this. The hardest part was I couldn't tell me friends or my mom**_

A/N hey guys I hoped you like it and I know it was short sorry about that. So thanks for reading 8-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys I hope you like chapter two =D

Waking up to my alarm clock knowing I have school. I got up and went into the bath room. I was washing my face when I looked up to see myself in the mirror I could see how pale I was.

"Great now what's my mother going to think about this" I walked out of the bathroom and and got the clothes out that I was going to wear to school

I went downstairs to see my mom drinking coffee and watching TV. I took a deep breath before saying anything to her

"Morning mom" I said. She looked at me with a smile. At first I thought she would be upset over what happened yesterday but she wasn't

"Morning sweetie" she said smiling but then it faded as she got up

"Are you feeling okay you look pale" She said as she felt my head

"I'm fine" I said

"Are you sure?" she said

"I'm fine mom really" I said.

At School

I walked into the school. The first person that cough my eye was…Cody. I walked over to my locker. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend Maria.

"Hey Stranger" she said with a smile on her face

"I tried calling your phone a your house yesterday"

"Sorry about that I went somewhere" as I said that I looked over at cody but then someone else cough my eye. I had no idea who he was

"Staring at the new guy smart move" as she said that Cody and Mike cam over

"Hello Maria" Mike said as he looked her up and down

"Hi Mike" Maria said blushing. I looked at her then at mike.

"Can I talk to you in private" He said Looking at me

"Sure but what abou-"

"They will be fine" As he was saying that he was pulling me into a room.

"One question is Mike a-"once again I get cut off I hate that

"yes he is…Wow your pale" he said. Then he walked over to his bag getting a bag of blood

That made my eyes red" Cody I'm trying to control my craving for blood

"Are you sure" he said walking towards me

"Fine"

Later that day I ran into someone. It wasn't Cody or Maria. It was the new guy…Randy Orton.


End file.
